It's Your Life
by Amaherst
Summary: Sequel to A New Life. As you know loads of things happen in my stories like this so not gonna be a summary. UXY, OXS, JXA. And a surprise new pairing RXR please! Formerly called Dont Take Life Too Seriously.
1. Shock and happiness

"**Well our sessions start today" Odd sighed.**

**Sam nodded her head still slightly asleep.**

"**We'll be ok, wont we?" Odd squeaked.**

"**Of course we will, darling. We just need this" Said replied comfortingly.**

"**When does Odd start having his private help lessons?" Aelita asked her husband.**

"**Tomorrow, I believe, while their marriage counselling starts today" **

"**I hope they'll be ok" Aelita uttered.**

"**I'm sure they will" Jeremie remarked.**

"**Mom and dad, I'm ready to be taken to school now!" Ansel wailed from the hall.**

**They both laughed but made their way to the car, to take Ansel to school and to go to work themselves.**

"**I've got a banging headache" Yumi complained taking some aspirin.**

"**Don't go to work then today, have a relaxing day in" Ulrich suggested.**

"**You know I think I will, thanks babe" "Kaiser doesn't have to be taken to the carers either now" Yumi said kissing her husband as he went through the door to the car; Krystal following him to be taken to school.**

"**Bye Mommy, I love you, hope you feel better" Krystal bellowed from the car window.**

**Yumi smiled and waved them off.**

**Ulrich walked to into his work building gave the administrator the reasoning why Yumi wouldn't in today and sat himself down in his office.**

**His boss came into the room an hour after Ulrich had settled don to work.**

"**Hi Ulrich" **

"**Hi Mr Stanley" Ulrich said looking up into the face of his elderly boss.**

"**I'm just wondering if we can have a little chat." Mr Stanley informed.**

"**Uh yeah sure" Ulrich replied while quickly signing the piece of paper he had in front of him.**

"**I know that you're an excellent psychologist but I also know that you're a good friend and always there for people when they need to talk"**

"**Ok" Ulrich said unsure of where this was going.**

"**Well I have had an unfortunate loss during the weekend of my wife; she died suddenly during the night and of course I don't know what to do with myself now" Mr Stanley announced sadly.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Mr Stanley" Ulrich said his voice showing sadness at his boss's loss.**

**And then for the next hour Mr Stanley spoke to Ulrich about his wife; about the memories that he had of her; about their strong relationship; and about how grieved he was now that she was gone. They even shared laughs at the memories he had collected but when Mr Stanley looked up at the clock; he realized the time.**

"**Oh I must be off, stupid arranging for the funeral, you'd think they'd give you some time to grieve wouldn't you?" **

**Ulrich nodded.**

"**Thanks for your help Ulrich" he sighed.**

**And just before he left through the door he had just one more thing to say.**

"**Although I shouldn't have been too surprised, she was a year older than me. I should have known that she would go first" And then he left.**

**Ulrich was thoroughly shocked at his words. Yumi was a year older than him, did that mean that she was going to die first and leave him?**

**All day he thought about this and when he collected Krystal from school, he was silent as Krystal told him about her day.**

**When he got home he still didn't say a word and Yumi was beginning to get worried.**

"**Honey, are you alright?" She asked cuddling up to him.**

**He half nodded his head and went to bed, not wanting to be around people as he thought this through.**

"**Twinkle, will you please get to bed?" Sam pleaded.**

**Twinkle reluctantly went upstairs to bed and watched her mom put Serenity to bed.**

"**Goodnight sweetie" **

"**So how did you think that went then?" Odd asked her about their first marriage lesson.**

"**It was ok, a bit awkward though" Sam mentioned.**

**Odd nodded his agreement.**

"**So are we going to apply to have another child?" Aelita asked Jeremie as Ansel went to bed.**

"**Yeah we want to don't we?" Jeremie smiled while Aelita nodded.**


	2. Odd helps

**Yumi looked over at her husband sitting in the next room. Since he had gotten in from work last night he had hardly said a word. **

"**Ulrich honey, are you alright? I'm worried about you"**

"**I'm fine" Ulrich mumbled.**

"**No, I don't think you are; what are you hiding?"**

"**Not hiding a thing Yumi" Ulrich muttered.**

"**Ulrich, just tell me, you've hardly spoken a word to me since last night, now stop sending me to an early grave and tell what the problem is!" Yumi shouted.**

**Ulrich looked up into the face of his angry wife at her comments. **

**At the look on his face, Yumi calmed down and apologised.**

"**Are you going to work today?" Ulrich asked quietly.**

"**Yeah, Krystal isn't too well though so she and Kaiser are going to go round to Sam's today"**

**Ulrich nodded.**

"**I'll take them now"**

**Odd answered the door to his best friend.**

"**Hey Ulrich" Odd said cheerfully while bent down to greet Krystal.**

"**Hi" Ulrich uttered.**

**Odd looked up at Ulrich's sad voice.**

"**What's a matter?" **

"**Nothing, I'm fine. Here's Kaiser. Tell thanks to Sam for looking after them today. I've got to go, bye"**

**Ulrich left after handing Odd Kaiser.**

"**Hello?" Yumi answered her phone.**

"**Hi, it's Odd. Are you guys ok?"**

"**Um yeah I think so"**

"**What's happening over there Yumi?" Odd asked.**

"**I don't really know Odd"**

**Yumi told Odd what had happened last night and this morning and he become as confused as she was. **

"**Oh Odd, I've got to go, he's back. Bye" **

"**You ready?" Ulrich mumbled.**

"**Yeah babe let me just get my coat"**

**Ulrich and Yumi departed to their separate offices as soon as they got into the building. **

**Yumi looked at Ulrich walking away from her to his sector of the building and sighed sadly.**

"**What's up Yumi?" Sue, her colleague, asked her.**

"**It's probably nothing but Ulrich is being really distant with me."**

"**Yeah he was like that when I was talking to him last night before he left to collect Krystal"**

"**So, it's not just me then. But what is his problem?" Yumi groaned.**

"**Talk to him about it" Sue suggested**

"**I have done, but he just says he's fine"**

**Sue shrugged. "I've got to go Yumi, see you"**

**Yumi walked into Ulrich's office to hand him some papers and found him staring intently at the family picture that he kept on his desk. Yumi quietly and carefully slid the paperwork that she had been told to give him on the desk and went to leave the room.**

"**What are the papers for?" Ulrich asked her croakily**

"**New patients" Yumi said turning back towards the door "But I'm sure you'd prefer them to be our divorce papers"**

"**WHAT?" Ulrich shouted.**

"**You're hardly talking to me, hardly looking at me, choosing to go to bed rather than be in my company, what have I done?"**

"**Yumi, you haven't done anything, I love you remember?"**

"**So tell me what is wrong" **

"**I can't Yumi, its stupid"**

"**Oh whatever, see you at three" She scowled and slammed the door behind her.**

**Ulrich banged his fist on the desk in frustration.**

**He didn't want to cause that but he felt he was being childish. Being worried who was going to die first may be stupid but Ulrich couldn't think of life without Yumi. This wasn't just simple fickle love. This love had taken years and years to build ever since they were twelve and eleven.**

**Odd was walking from his help class when he walked into a crying Yumi.**

"**Yumi-what's wrong?" he asked immediately **

"**Ulrich still" she sobbed.**

"**Oh" was the only reply he could come up with.**

"**I'm scared Odd, I'm scared that this is going to end the relationship" she cried.**

"**What's his room number?" he asked her gently.**

"**214, but what are you going to do? If he won't talk to me I doubt he's going to talk to you"**

"**I have my ways" he winked slyly at her "No get back to work and I'll see you at the weekend"**

"**Ok, thanks Odd"**

**Odd searched for the room number and when he found it he took a deep breath before knocking and entering.**

**Odd saw a glimpse of what Ulrich was doing before he looked up at Odd's face.**

"**You alright buddy?" **

"**Yeah I'm fine. Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah I'm ok but I wish that you wouldn't lie to me. Before I walked in here, you had your head in your hands, you don't generally do that if you're fine and Yumi isn't fine crying her head off"**

**Ulrich looked down.**

"**What's wrong?" Odd said. He didn't ask more like commanded but it wasn't sternly done.**

"**It's nothing, just a stupid little comment"**

"**What did Yumi say?" Odd prodded gently.**

"**It wasn't Yumi"**

**Odd grew confused at that stage. **

"**So why are you hardly talking to Yumi?"**

"**I just have to work through this ok?" Ulrich said a final tone in his voice.**

"**No it isn't ok; your wife is crying, is that ok to you?" Odd said more loudly than he meant to.**

"**Of course it isn't pissing ok with me. She's my wife Odd, I love her, and I've loved her since I was eleven. So tell me how I'm supposed to say 'Oh by the way I'm scared of you dying first because Mr Stanley said "that he shouldn't be too surprised his wife died first because she was a year older than him" and that I really don't want to think about life without you'. Tell me how I explain that to her!" Ulrich practically shouted across the room.**

**Odd looked at him and smiled slightly at Ulrich's problem compared to theirs.**

"**Ulrich, you talk to her is what you do. Yumi, she is a good friend; a good wife; and a great listener. And I'm sure she'll understand" **

**Odd made his way to the door before turning to his friend.**

"**Do you want me to get her or are you going to her?" **

**Ulrich simply shrugged his head down as though he was ashamed to admit his 'stupid' concern.**

**Odd sighed and left the room.**

**Odd walked all the way to reception.**

"**Hi, I'm Yumi Stern's friend and need to talk to her about an urgent matter, would it be possible to know what room her office is in?"**

"**Certainly sir, room 376"**

"**Thank you"**

**Odd ran his way down to Yumi's office and told her to make her way down to his office. And he told her that as he was leaving the office he had heard quiet sobs coming from him.**

**Yumi stepped into the office and saw Ulrich with his head in his arms sprawled out on his desk. You could tell he was gently crying because his shoulders were gently jerking.**

**Yumi closed the door silently and walked to her husband.**

"**Talk to me honey"**


	3. Solution and revalation

**Ulrich looked up at his wife's concerned face. He looked back down and messily wiped his eyes.**

"**It's stupid" **

"**Ulrich, Odd seems to know what was wrong, so you can tell your friend but not your wife"**

**Ulrich looked back down.**

"**I don't care how stupid it is babe, I love you and something wrong is with you and your keeping it inside and you should know that it's wrong"**

"**I know but it's just so stupid, Yumi"**

"**Do I have to repeat what I said?" Yumi said trying to keep her temper down.**

**Ulrich finally gave in and told her of his 'stupid' distress. Yumi was quiet shocked.**

"**Death badly affects you, doesn't it? When the person who dies is close to you, it was like this when your cousin killed himself"**

**Ulrich nodded ashamed of him. Yumi looked at him and kissed him.**

"**Ulrich, your problem may be stupid in your eyes but it's bothering you so it's important in my eyes. The only thing I can say is that, I could walk down the street and be shot, You could cross the road and be knocked down, We could be driving and be in a crash and both die. We can't predict the future Ulrich but we stress about it a lot. I may die before you and you may die before me, we don't know." Yumi finished her sermon and looked at her husband who still has his head down.**

"**Ulrich, look at me. I love you; death really affects you, when it's someone your in close contact with you. My father's death didn't affect you because it wasn't someone who you were close to. Death does affect everyone in one way or another; it just affects you a lot worse"**

**Ulrich got up from his office chair and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest.**

"**I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner" He whispered.**

**Yumi drew him into a lingering kiss.**

"**And I didn't want those papers to be our divorce papers at all"**

"**Ulrich, baby, I know you didn't. I was just angry that's all. I forgive you but next time they'll be a punishment" Yumi winked at him.**

"**Might have to do that then" Ulrich laughed cheekily.**

**Yumi laughed.**

"**See you at three then?" Yumi asked wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face in his toned chest.**

"**Yeah" Ulrich murmured while wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Yumi crawled out of his embrace blew a cheeky kiss and walked out of his office.**

**Yumi sighed as she watched her patient leave her office. She had had a long day and couldn't wait to go home. She was glad that she didn't have to argue with her husband anymore to find out what had happened. She was thinking about his worries when Mr Stanley walked into her office.**

"**Hullo Mrs Stern, just a quick word about your husband, is he alright?"**

"**Err hard question to answer, he's working through some issues that have popped up and it's causing him stress"**

"**Oh, so something happened at home then?" **

"**Quite the opposite sir, it happened here"**

"**Oh and what would that be?" Mr Stanley asked sitting on the side of the desk.**

"**Your words about your wife" **

**Mr Stanley looked confused so Yumi told him what had been happening.**

**Mr Stanley was shocked to find out that his words had caused Ulrich to fear the future.**

"**I'm so sorry, Mrs Stern, I really didn't mean for this to happen"**

"**Sir, it's quite alright, you weren't to know, death just badly affects Ulrich, if he's very close to them, he just can't cope with it"**

**Mr Stanley nodded, apologised again and excused himself.**

**Yumi sighed and looked at the clock on her wall. The clock told her that she could leave and know that Ulrich would be waiting for her in the lobby. **

**She smiled as she saw him, when she caught up with him she took his hand and they left together to go and pick their children up.**

"**So Zachary Tyler will be brought to your house tomorrow afternoon precisely at four, is that all ok with you two?" The social worker asked them.**

"**Perfectly fine, thank you!" Aelita grinned**

**She looked back down at the picture of her adopted son, Zachary. His name would be changed by tomorrow afternoon to Belpois and then it would be official.**

**They had met him a week ago and he had taken a liking to them and to Ansel. **

**He was 5 and had been left behind at an empty house when his parents decided to move and leave him there. He had blonde hair and he had it spiked up, obviously done by the minder they had in the orphanage. He had green eyes and was on the skinny side. He wasn't afraid of adults as many councillors thought he would be. Both Jeremie and Aelita knew he would be a treasure to the growing family.**

"**Don't you ever feel bored? Just sitting around, watching the Twinkle play with her toys and listening to Serenity sleeping and reading or watching TV?" Odd asked his wife.**

"**No, especially when I'm being placed on evening shifts again" Sam replied not looking up from her book.**

**Odd huffed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat; a trait that he hadn't lost from his Kadic days.**

**His mind went straight to Sissy. He had seen her on the way out of the psychologists. They had got talking and had sat down in a café. They shared a laugh over how much they had hated each other only four years ago. She was missing the old days as well but was trying to concentrate on her career to which she was still studying for. She wanted to be a social worker; the career that her mother had before she was murdered. Odd couldn't believe that after taunting Sissy so many years that she had had such a tough life before Kadic. He apologised many times but each time she told him to forget it. **

**He didn't know why but he couldn't help thinking about her and he hoped that he met up with her again soon. It was a piece of the past but he had found out why she was such a brat and wanted to make up for his actions to her.**


	4. A Betrayal

**Sam peered through the crack of the door. She had heard Odd talking on the phone and wanted to know who he was on the phone to. **

**She quietly ran to the couch as he had put the phone down. **

"**Who were you on the phone to?" She asked**

"**Oh just an old school friend, I'm actually going to go and meet them now. I'll be back before you have to go in six hours, don't worry" Odd muttered grabbing his coat.**

**Sam watched him leave and sighed. **

**Half an hour later saw Odd ringing a doorbell to a flat.**

**An ebony-haired woman answered the door and smiled at her guest.**

**She opened the door wider for him to enter.**

"**I feel so guilty for saying all those mean things to you when I didn't know"**

"**Odd forget it, I have. I was a brat. Only 2 people truly liked me there and well they shared personality brain cells I'm sure" **

**Odd laughed.**

**They gazed into each others eyes but Sissy broke it.**

"**I always had a bit of a crush on you when we were in high school" she uttered whilst messing about with her mobile.**

**He looked up surprised.**

"**Me? It was always Ulrich you was after"**

**Sissy laughed.**

"**Yes I know, but you had always caught my attention first, but then I saw Ulrich and well I fell in lust with him, but I always suspected that I had deeper feelings for you than I did with Ulrich" **

**Odd was truly shocked.**

"**What about now?" He asked.**

**She looked at him surprised.**

**He leaned towards her closing his eyes; she did the same with him and felt their lips make contact. Soon their lips were in battle and they were pulling at each other's clothes.**

"**This is wrong Odd, you have a family"**

"**Shut up and show me into your bedroom, I love you"**

**Sissy looked at him surprised. "I love you too" **

**Odd smirked at her and ripped her top of her revealing her lemon-coloured bra.**

**She smiled and grabbed his hand.**

**He looked around her dark bedroom as she went into the bathroom. She had the curtains closed and the bed was already a mess. He looked at the floor and saw clothes, books, CD's, DVD's and other items covering the floor. He smirked when she saw that she had changed her outfit into clothing of much sexier attire. **

"**Ready for that to all come off of you?" He rhetorically asked**

**She smirked at him and climbed onto the bed.**

**He jumped on her and started kissing her furiously. He ripped her top off of her and found a black and silver bra. He kissed her neckline and followed it down to her bra.**

**Sissy had already removed his shirt and was smudging her pink lipstick all over his chest. She had taken his belt off and placed it on the bed beside her. **

**Odd had moved to the lower part of Sissy's body. He was kissing her legs and stopped when he got to the edge of her skirt. He ripped it off not caring about tearing it. He repeated this action with her thongs and licked her vagina. She moaned in absolute pleasure, arching her back as he pushed his tongue deeper. She pushed him off and commanded him to take his jeans off, he did as he was told and she removed his boxers. She smiled when she saw his erect manhood. She immediately placed it in her mouth; placing long teasing kisses along it with also the occasional suck which caused Odd to arch his back in pleasure. **

**He moaned and ripped her bra off. He smirks widened and he started sucking on her nipples. Her turn to arch her back and moan started. **

**He then threw her down onto the bed and entered her.**

**She moaned and moaned. His thrusts were fast and heavy but Sissy wouldn't stop him.**

"**More!" She screamed.**

**They lay panting on the bed an hour later. He turned to her and kissed her.**

"**I've got to go, Sissy" he sighed.**

"**Coming again, tomorrow?" She asked.**

**He smiled "Of course!"**

**She smiled and kissed him.**

**She sadly watched him get dressed and leave her flat with one more lingering kiss.**

This is just a filler. I have writers block. **  
**


	5. A friend turned

_Ok I know its been a while guys and girls but I'm back and I prmise thatt you'll have more regular updates from now on._

_So read and enjoy and be faithful to me by reviewing!_

_Love ya all! 3 _**  
**

**  
A week later saw the gang and children at the Stern's house enjoying a sunny Sunday afternoon out in the garden.**

**Krystal, Twinkle, Ansel and Zachary were playing Frisbee with Odd whilst Jeremie and Aelita were cooking on the barbeque and watching their toy boys with 'Uncle Odd'.**

**Ulrich and Yumi were lying down together on the grass occasionally tickling the other. **

**Sam was with them a couple of minutes earlier but had gotten up and entered the house. She was only noticed by Yumi and Ulrich. Ulrich looked at Yumi and she nodded. She got up and followed Sam. Ulrich watched her leave and sighed. With nothing else to do he got up and joined the game of Frisbee.**

**Yumi found Sam in the upstairs bathroom on the floor crying. Yumi kneeled down to her and asked her what was wrong.**

"**Oh Yumi, It's awful. I thought our marriage was supposed to go better! I thought him wanting sex when I got in from work was a good thing but it was worse. I found lipstick all over his chest; I can't say anything to him. Oh Yumi. It was awful I lost the will for sex so I just let him to what he wanted. He was rough and he stuck of perfume. He's having an affair Yumi!"**

**Yumi stared at her in shock, her hand absently stroking Sam's arm in comfort. Yumi couldn't believe this but then again she could. Both her and Ulrich couldn't believe the change in Odd when they had seen him today but on hearing this it all made sense.**

**The only question that popped into her mind was the one thing that she could bet on her life that Sam was wondering the same thing – Who?**

**She felt Sam's reddened eyes on her own and Yumi looked down at her.**

"**Who is it, Yumi?" She sobbed "Who?"**

**Once Sam and Yumi had returned, they acted as though nothing had happened. Ulrich could tell something was bothering Yumi and knew it had something to do with Odd due to the icy glares she kept giving him.**

**Odd, however, couldn't notice an atmosphere change and carried on playing with the children and using sausages from the barbeque to amuse them. Aelita, also oblivious to the atmosphere change joined in.**

**Once Jeremie was involved; dragged by Aelita, Ulrich pulled Yumi to one side.**

"**What's happening?"**

**Yumi looked over at Sam, who was swinging slowly on the swing deep in thought.**

**Ulrich followed her eyes and looked upon the sight.**

"**Is Sam ok?"**

**Yumi still remained silent as her eyes travelled to Odd who was laughing and joking unaware of the trouble he was going to cause for himself.**

"**Yumi"**

**Yumi looked at Ulrich as if only noticing that he was there.**

"**Is Sam ok?" he repeated. **

"**Yeah if having her husband having an affair is ok then yeah she is dandy" she said sarcastically and angrily.**

**Ulrich gasped and looked at Odd unable to think of Odd cheating on Sam. Unable to come to terms with the fact that the first couple in the gang to get married were falling apart. Unable to realise what his best friend was capable of.**


	6. A final kiss

**Sam watched her husband get dressed; ready to go to work.**

"**What's up honey?" He asked her. "All you're doing is staring at me"**

**It would have been easy, so easy to tell him that she knew. So easy to tell him that she was leaving him, that she was going to order him out of her house.**

"**Nothing is wrong, just tired"**

**But no. She wanted to know who he was with, wanted to know who the slut was. And she planned to find out who it was. **

**Odd had told her that he was working late tonight so he wouldn't see her until the morning because of her night shift.**

**She knew it was a lie. She knew he was going to her.**

**Sam had phoned Yumi and told her what she was going to do. Yumi had convinced her to let her come for moral support.**

**She was going to follow him.**

"**Right, I've got to rush off now babe. I'm helping Sam"**

"**How are you doing that, Yumi?" Ulrich asked suspiciously **

"**We are going to follow him, after work"**

**Ulrich sighed.**

"**You're not going alone"**

"**No, I'll come. I can control Odd if he notices you and then you can handle Sam"**

**Yumi thought for a moment and nodded her agreement.**

"**Let's go then"**

**They met up with Sam who instantly asked why Ulrich was there.**

"**Calm down, I'm on your side"**

"**Oh" was all Sam could say.**

"**There he is; leaving the shop" Ulrich said pointing him out.**

**Yumi, Ulrich and Sam started to follow him. Five times they had to quickly hide themselves when he unexpectedly turned around.**

**Finally they watched as Odd turned into a block of flats. They waited a moment before silently entering into the door. They watched Odd climb three flights of stairs until they heard a knocking.**

"**Why hello handsome" Sissy answered.**

"**You didn't have to dress up or should I say down for me"**

**Without being able to stop her, Sam rushed up the stairs to see who Odd's mistress was. **

"**SAM!" Yumi shouted after her whilst following her.**

**Ulrich sighed and started after them.**

**Yumi caught up with Sam who was stood still, her mouth agape as she stared at Odd; who was staring right back at her in shock.**

**Yumi's eyes darted to the half-dressed girl who had her arms round Odd. **

"**Sissy" She muttered.**

**Sissy was smiling wickedly as Ulrich joined the scene. **

"**Ulrich dear I'm afraid you lost out"**

"**I didn't, I have the best woman for me. You're just a life wrecker"**

**Sam had already started to cry. Yumi wrapped her arms around her and diverted her down the stairs.**

**Odd watched his wife crying into Yumi's shoulders walking away.**

**He then looked at Ulrich who was also watching Sam and Yumi.**

"**Thought you was better than this Odd" Ulrich muttered as he turned to look at him.**

**Sissy laughed. "He never was"**

**Odd looked at her with disbelief.**

"**I thought you said you loved me" **

**Sissy laughed again. "Ulrich got me right. My life is a mess so I mess other people's lives up for fun!"**

**A tear slid from his eye and down his cheek. He walked off in silence not even glancing at Ulrich as he passed him.**

**Ulrich looked up at Sissy who walked towards him. **

"**Come on I'll help you ease the tension you're feeling"**

**He shrugged her off of him.**

"**Don't touch me you slut. Leave me and my family and friends alone or else you'll regret it"**

**Ulrich walked into his home to hear Sam crying her eyes out. He sighed. Odd wouldn't even talk to him; he had told him he didn't deserve anything or anyone.**

"**Daddy, why is Aunty Sam crying?" Krystal asked him.**

**Ulrich bent down to her height.**

"**She's just unhappy at the moment sweety"**

"**Why? What's happened?" Krystal inquired.**

**Ulrich smiled slightly at his daughters questions.**

"**Uncle Odd has done something terrible, something which you shouldn't know about. So go up to your brother's room and play with him, yeah?"**

**Krystal smiled knowingly and skipped upstairs.**

**Ulrich watched her go. **

**Sam's shouting brought him out of his thoughts and he stood up fully and entered the kitchen.**

**He ducked quickly as Sam chucked her glass at the door.**

**She gasped as Ulrich stood up.**

"**Sorry Ulrich, I thought it was Odd"**

**He nodded and started to clean the mess up.**

_Ding Dong!_

**Everyone looked towards the front door. Ulrich turned his head towards the two women and sighed. Inwardly hoping it wasn't Odd, he'd already bled from picking some pieces of glass up, he didn't want more to pick up!**

**Ulrich opened the door to find Odd staring at the ground.**

"**Is Sam here?" he timidly asked.**

**Before Ulrich had even had a chance to reply Sam had come barging down the hallway, shouting and swearing at Odd. **

'**_Good job Twinkle is at her Nan's''_ Ulrich thought watching the argument not knowing what to do.**

**Yumi bounded towards the front door just in time to see Sam slap Odd across the face.**

"**Sam!" **

"**When I go home tonight, I expect to see not one trace of you in that house" Sam spat at Odd.**

"**Sam, please. Lets talk" Odd pleaded with her.**

"**No Odd, you cheated on me and with that scum. You didn't think about me or Twinkle when you were pleasuring Sissy"**

"**But I'm sorry"**

"**Odd. It's over. It was over as soon as you kissed her and forgot about your family" Sam cried out.**

**Odds knees buckled as he wept uncontrollably.**

**Neither Ulrich nor Yumi knew what to do as they witnessed the official break up.**

**Sam now was also crying as she bent towards Odd.**

"**And please, when the divorce papers come to you please sign them; don't leave me legally married to you for five years while they go through without your permission. Do me that last thing please?"**

**Odd looked into her eyes.**

"**It's really over isn't it?" He sobbed.**

**Sam nodded, unable to speak.**

"**I'll do that last thing for you if you do me one last thing" **

**Sam looked at him.**

"**Give me one last kiss"**

**Sam nodded. She kneeled to his level and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly.**

**She then drew back and faced him. **

"**You made me do this" She whispered so only he could hear.**

**She then kissed him. And the lasting amount of passion that she had for him poured out into that final kiss.**

**Sam got up and went into the Stern's kitchen. Not looking back.**

**Yumi followed her and told Ulrich with her eyes to get rid of Odd.**

**Ulrich watched as Odd got up from the floor and turned towards the door. **

"**Odd, you ok?"**

**Odd turned and faced his best friend.**

"**No" He muttered. And left.**


	7. I Need Him

**_I know I know! Long time! Such a long time_. _January 1st apparently! But I will finish this. Chapter by chapter. I've rethought it and everything. So I fully know whats going to happen now!_**

**_Please review! It'll inspire me more!_  
**

**Ulrich sighed as he heard Kaiser crying. He hadn't had the best of nights. To cheer Sam up, Yumi decided to let her sleep over. And when they slept over they always slept in the same bed. So it resulted that Ulrich had to sleep on the couch. **

**With another sigh Ulrich got up and went upstairs and into Kaiser's room to find Yumi already there.**

"**Thought you would be away with the fairies" Ulrich told her. **

**She laughed quietly.**

**Ulrich looked down into her arms at his son. **

**Yumi was watching him and smiled, though her smile soon came to a frown when she thought of the break up of Odd and Sam.**

**They were so loved up only a few months ago and how quickly it had all gone downhill for them scared her. Scared her of how quickly love was lost, scared that it might happen to her and Ulrich.**

**Unknown to her Ulrich was now watching her. **

"**Its not going to happen" He told her pulling her towards him carefully because of Kaiser. **

**Yumi smiled at him. Amazed at how he could read her mind. **

"**Promise?" **

"**With all of my heart" He comforted her.**

**An hour later saw the Stern house very busy indeed. **

**Sam was crying in the kitchen with Yumi. Yumi was busy cooking breakfast for the whole family and Sam. Ulrich was attempting to dress Kaiser though he was fussing and crying because of Sam crying. Krystal was trying to get attention from someone to no avail.**

_Ding Dong_

"**IF THAT IS ODD I'LL KILL HIM" Sam screamed causing Kaiser to restart his kicking and screaming.**

"**Sam, don't scream again!" Ulrich yelled losing his temper with her.**

**Yumi rushed to the door afraid to see Odd standing there. To her relief she saw Aelita and Jeremie with Ansel and Zachary.**

"**Oh God, yeah you were coming round today weren't you?" Yumi said smacking herself in the forehead.**

"**Anything wrong Yumi?" Aelita asked worried for her friend's sanity.**

"**Anything but, Come on in" **

**They walked in the house to hear Ulrich yelling at Sam who had started crying and screaming again, and to Krystal leaping at their feet begging for attention.**

"**What's happened?" Jeremie asked.**

**Four hours later saw Ulrich and Jeremie kicked out of the house as the girls were having a night together, which meant no males.**

"**Nice, bloody nice" Ulrich swore. "Last night I was sleeping on the couch and now I'm slung out of my own home. I'll kill him, I really will"**

"**Kill who?" Jeremie asked as they got into his car.**

"**That mother-"**

"**Ulrich, watch it! If you're talking about Odd…"**

"**I am!"**

**Jeremie gave up and just started the engine.**

**Inside the Stern's house, the girls were all in hysterics after putting the children to bed. They were having a pillow fight in their underwear. Popcorn was littered around the floor and the furniture was everywhere.**

**Girl therapy really did involve mess.**

**On the way to Jeremie and Aelita's, Ulrich noticed something in the gutter. **

"**Jeremie stop the car!"**

**Ulrich rushed out to the person. It was Odd.**

**He looked a mess. His clothes were torn and dirty. His hair was filthy and wet. And his face was white. His eyes had no shine in them.**

**Jeremie joined Ulrich at staring at him.**

**Ulrich knelt down to him and started to pull him up. As Ulrich touched him, he moved his hand away straight away. It was like touching ice.**

**He repeated the movement and got him up. He dragged Odd to the car and put the car blanket over him.**

"**Get him to the hospital Jeremie." **

"**Where are you going?" He asked.**

"**Home, to fetch the girls. He looks like he's going to die"**

**Ten minutes later, the door opened, just as the girls were opening champagne.**

"**Ulrich! What are you doing here?" Yumi asked as the other two girls started to cover up.**

"**I need to talk to you"**

**Yumi didn't question him as he was looking angry. She just followed him into the kitchen.**

**He explained what had happened to her. He hadn't noticed the two dressed girls in the doorway listening.**

**Yumi started crying. Ulrich pulled her to him.**

"**We have to go the hospital" Sam's voice cracked as she spoke. Ulrich and Yumi looked up and saw them in the doorway. Sam was crying. **

"**Lets go then" Aelita said.**

"**Let me get dressed first" Yumi muttered as she wiped her tears away.**

**Jeremie was at Odd's bedside when the four came through.**

"**Where are the children?" he asked.**

"**We left them there" Yumi replied sarcastically. **

**Jeremie glared at her. **

"**They're with your parents, okay?" she snapped.**

**Ulrich gripped her shoulders and whispered into her ear.**

"**I'm sorry Jeremie" **

**He nodded. "It's okay Yumes" **

**They all looked at Sam who was staring at Odd on the bed.**

**He had slipped into a state of unconsciousness. The doctors had informed Jeremie that he had had an awful amount to drink and was having to flush it out of his system. They thought that these blackouts were due to this. The doctors weren't striking out a mini stroke though at this point. **

**Once Jeremie informed the group of this, they all looked at Sam. Though he had told them that this mini stroke wouldn't have any lasting damage, everyone, including her, knew she was to blame.**

**They watched her walk to the window of his private room.**

"**I need him" she cried with a single tear falling.**

**_Please review._  
**


	8. A Kindled Reunion

Back again and with a valuable excuse. Exam time! Arrrggggghhhh! Hate them!

R&R please!**  
**

**Yumi quietly entered Odd's side room. Improvement had been made over the last twenty four hours. He had slipped past unconscious and awoken a couple of times but for no longer than a few minutes.**

**Yumi looked over to Sam who had finally dozed off in the chair next to his bed. Tears had cleared the make up off of her face to make their path down her cheeks. Her eye make up was totally ruined as it performed as black rain on her face. **

**Everyone had gone home except for Sam and her. Ulrich didn't want to but Yumi had made him for the children. **

**A moan from the bed made Sam spring to life and look upon Odd who had opened his eyes again and was attempting to sit up.**

"**Sam?" Odd whispered when he saw her. **

**Sam simply smiled. "You rest Odd, I'll go and get the doctor, he wishes to speak with you"**

**Odd watched her go which brought Yumi to his attention.**

"**Hey Yumes" He grimaced.**

"**Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.**

"**Oh you know, fucked up" he replied **

**She nodded. **

"**She hasn't left your side at all"**

**Odd eyes showed guilt. **

"**She shouldn't have done it, and Ulrich should have left me for dead, I'm scum. No, I'm worse than scum."**

"**Odd, you made a mistake, we all do it. Yeah, even I was mad at you for doing it but you've punished yourself enough for me to even think of still being angry at you. Ulrich was angry with us when he told us about you! He's a true friend Odd, he would never ever leave anyone for dead especially not his best friend"**

**Odd stayed silent. **

"**You know I'm right Odd" Yumi said walking over to his side. **

"**I love her Yumi; I just screwed up big time. I don't even like Sissy. It's this stupid fear of growing old and becoming boring."**

**Yumi nodded her head understandingly.**

"**Its more common than you think Odd, to be afraid of old age"**

**Sam came back into the room with the doctor. **

**After several tests, the doctor finally left the room only for Ulrich to enter.**

"**Odd!" Ulrich shouted when he saw his friend awake.**

"**Ulrich!" Odd smiled for the first time.**

"**Glad to see you're awake buddy" Ulrich said. **

**Odd just smiled at looked over at Sam, who was conversing with Yumi.**

**Ulrich followed his gaze to the girls and smirked.**

"**She cares you know" Ulrich whispered to him.**

"**Yumi has beaten you to this conversation, pal" Odd sighed.**

"**Oh right" Ulrich smiled.**

"**Well whatever she said, its true" Ulrich laughed.**

"**And how would you know what she said?" Odd asked**

"**She's my wife, come on, I know"**

"**Go on, take a guess then!" Odd challenged.**

"**Something along the lines of you have punished yourself and making mistakes?" He asked.**

**Odd looked at him suspiciously.**

"**It's also what we tell clients with the same symptoms as you"**

**Odd rolled his eyes at him.**

"**Well I knew didn't I?" Ulrich laughed, which soon after Odd joined in with.**

**The girls looked over at the best friends laughing.**

"**Good to see you laughing Odd" Yumi smiled walking over to Ulrich and taking a seat on his lap.**

**All eyes were upon Sam who just stared at Odd. **

**She broke her gaze from him and gave Yumi a look.**

"**Ulrich, lets leave them alone" Yumi said and pulled on Ulrich's hand.**

**Sam watched them leave as did Odd. **

"**I'm glad you're okay Odd" Sam breathed as she walked beside him.**

"**I don't see why you should be" he croaked in return.**

**Sam didn't reply just stared at her husband's pale face. His eyes still had no shine to when they had opened briefly last night. His sparkle hadn't returned.**

"**Sam, I am sorry you know that don't you?"**

"**Sorry for what?" She asked quietly.**

"**All the bad things I've done, everything, I don't know"**

"**That's the problem with you Odd, you never do know what you've done wrong and when you apologise it's always the same; everything. Odd, I would have given up riches, fame, everything to be the only girl you look at, to be your number one forever. And I did. You remember Dave? He rang me up the night before our wedding, begging me not to marry you, begging me to return to him and be happy. I recently learned that he's a millionaire, yeah, his company struck oil. I told him no. Told him that I loved you, and you know what Odd Della Robbia, after all this, I pathetically still do love you" She said crying.**

**Odd was speechless. He recovered fast and began his response as fast as he could.**

"**Sam, I'm sorry, I messed up, and I don't know what came over me. All this stupid fear of being old and boring has done my head in. I handled it the only way I could, and I can never ever forgive myself for this Sam. But please know that you are my number one, and you're the only girl I ever need to look at to feel happy and safe and that you are the only girl that I've loved. And still do. And I know I've ruined everything but that will never change"**

**Sam looked up, amazed at his mini speech.**

**They both just stared at one another in comfortable silence, both wondering what to say or what to do. Each of them attempting to start a conversation but closing their mouth as fast as they opened it. **

"**Sam, I –" **

"**Odd, I –" **

**They chuckled nervously at both speaking at the same time.**

**They gave each other edgy looks and before they could control it, they grabbed one another and passionately kissed.**

**They were lost in one another so much that they didn't hear the door open, nor did they hear sneaky laughs, or the closing of the door.**

**Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich laughed into the hallway. They were glad of their friend's reunion. Ever more glad that they secretly witnessed it!**

**Back in the side room, Sam and Odd, who was still vigorously kissing, was slowly starting to realise what they were doing. They pulled apart as fast as they had started and just gazed at one another, small O's for mouths.**

"**Sam, what was that?" Odd timidly asked.**

"**I don't know" she replied after a long silence.**

**Odd just watched her whilst she stared into space, the cute little confused look on her face.**

"**Why are you staring at me for?" Sam asked noticing him.**

"**I'm just wondering what's going through your head" he replied.**

**Sam sighed.**

"**Odd, I love you so much, but you've hurt me so much. I want to forgive you, but at this time I can't"**

**Odd nodded and continued to look at her.**

"**But I feel that getting a divorce would be selfish to the children" she smirked to him. **

**He slightly smiled back.**

"**Sam, only say this if you mean it. And please not only for the sake of the children. The children can see me, that is not going to cause a problem, but I need to know you want me. I understand you can't forgive me but I'm not returning if we aren't going to get along"**

**Sam smiled.**

"**I want you back, but when you return, we aren't going to be sharing a bed straight away –"**

"**Understood"**

"**-I will be in charge of everything-"**

"**Agreed"**

"**-And I'm not cooking!" she laughed.**

"**Well, I don't know about that last one!" Odd laughed with her.**

**The group finally decided to re-enter the room to find the newly reformed couple talking. Sam was sitting next to him on the bed.**

**The girls gave Sam sincere smiles whilst the guys gave Odd sneaky ones.**

**The couple looked puzzled at how their friends knew of their renewed relationship.**

"**Well...you guys were really busy when we walked into here last!" Aelita giggled.**

Let me know what you think.

And also any suggestions for this story would be great. I have a few, but to know other's opinions would be great too!

Love you reviewers!**  
**


	9. A Sissy ShutUp

**A week later saw Odd playing with his children at home. The hospital had finally been happy enough to allow him out. **

**Odd had a new found fondness for simply sitting around, watching Twinkle play, listening to Serenity sleep and watching television. **

**Unbeknownst to him, Sam was watching him. It had been a long week for her. Its not that she wasn't happy to have him back, nor was it that she wasn't thrilled to see him enjoy normal adult life, its just that she was getting sick of the sight of Sissy. Everyday since Odd has returned from the hospital, Sissy had hung outside their house in skimpy outfits trying her damn best to tempt Odd. So many times, she and Yumi had gotten into street brawls with her, only to be dragged away by their husbands. She swore that is she saw Sissy there again, she would kill her. And they all believed her. **

"**Hey" Sam said as she knelt down beside her husband. "Twinkle, its time for your nap! You know how cranky you get!"**

"**Hey" He smiled at her watching his daughter leave the room grumpily. "You look nice"**

**She laughed.**

**She was wearing tight black jeans and a 'My Chemical Romance' skinny t-shirt. **

"**This outfit is so simple" She giggled.**

"**That's true, you just make every outfit look glamorous!" He laughed, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.**

"**God, you are so corny!" He looked up into her eyes "I love it" He laughed with her and pulled her down on the floor where a playful wrestle ignited.**

**Thirty minutes later Sam and Odd were lying flat on the ground exhausted from their wrestling. Sam turned over on her side to face him. Odd repeated her action so that he too was facing her.**

"**I love you Odd, I really do"**

"**I know Sam, trust me, I do. After everything, I know you do. And I love you too"**

"**You'd best do!" She laughed bobbing her tongue out to him. To which he took full advantage of and lunged onto her, kissing her furiously and hungrily.**

**Sam began tugging at his shirt and he stopped.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes" Sam said impatiently kissing him again. **

**Four hours later, Odd took Serenity out in her pram for her for a quiet walk. As he rounded the corner, he soon found out it wouldn't be as quiet as he had hoped for. **

"**Ah, she's finally let you off the leash then babe?" Sissy squealed. **

**Odd ignored her and carried on pushing the pram along the sidewalk.**

"**Babe! Don't ignore me. You know how much you love it" Sissy squeaked**

**Again, Odd continued to walk towards the shops ignoring her. **

"**Oh, I get it. You're with the slut's little offspring, so I'm out of bounds"**

**He ignored and carried on walking.**

"**OI! You know you never ignored me while I gave you multiple orgasms!" **

"**Sissy, shut up for god's sake. It was a stupid little mistake. You were a mistake. I was unwell when I did that. I'm not now. So for once in your life, do as you are fucking told and leave me alone. I hate the sight of you, you ugly cow"**

"**ME? UGLY? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT CALLING ME UGLY WHEN YOU ARE WITH THAT MINGER" **

**Sam saved Odd the trouble of hitting Sissy. **

**As Sissy's whores helped her from the ground, Sam linked arms with Odd and they walked to the shops together laughing. **

"**Where's Twinkle?" Odd asked as they started to walk home.**

"**Oh, Aelita took her, as she is on her way to Yumi's to tell her some news which yeah I have to tell you about actually"**

"**Oh?"**

"**Honey?" Yumi called from the kitchen.**

"**If you're talking to Daddy, he's asleep on the couch" Krystal informed her Mother without looking up from her schoolbook. **

**Yumi peered around the door to see Ulrich indeed sleeping peacefully.**

**Yumi noticed that he had files in his hand from work still. She smiled sadly. He was getting tired a lot faster than he used to. Lately she would just find him, sleeping in a random place or just generally looking white from being so tired. **

_Ding Dong_

**Krystal raced towards the door to see her friends smiling at her.**

"**Mom, it's my friends, I'm going to my room!" Krystal yelled waking her father up.**

**As the children raced upstairs, Aelita walked into the living room smiling brightly.**

**Ulrich looked up at her with squinted eyes.**

"**What you so happy about?" he asked**

"**I'll tell you and Yumi together" Aelita replied as Yumi entered the room with three glasses of wine.**

**Yumi saw Ulrich awake and looking rather grumpy. He hadn't quite caught up on his sleep when he had to take her mom to the airport early in the morning. **

**She sat beside him and stroked his arm sympathetically. **

"**Right, well here's the good news. Me and Jeremie have been offered promotions!"**

**They both smiled and congratulated her.**

"**Yah, the pay is so high and we even get a house for it too!" **

"**That's cool!" **

"**There's only one huge bad thing about it" Aelita sighed.**

"**What's that?" Ulrich asked tiredly.**

Yes, I know its short. Yes, I'm sorry.

But itd a filler, and once I get some reviews, I'll update it.

This cliffy is probably really easy to figure out but oh well!**  
**


	10. Despair

**Aelita looked saddened and sighed.**

"**The promotion means moving to Seattle"**

**This news certainly woke Ulrich up. **

"**What?!" Yumi squeaked.**

"**Yeah, the promotion is in Seattle where the company is based"**

"**Well, when are you going?"**

"**In four months, so we'll still have time to hang out and you know we'll keep in touch. E-mail really is the way to go"**

**Yumi excused herself from the room and there was an awkward silence between Ulrich and Aelita.**

"**I have to go Ulrich I'll come round tomorrow still though. Tell Yumi I said bye"**

"**Okay Ai, bye"**

**Ulrich sighed and stood up. **

**He ventured upstairs and heard Aelita getting the children and also Krystal moaning about it. As they said bye again, he saw Krystal throwing a tantrum. He decided to deal with it later and find his wife. He soon found her in the bathroom with a few tears falling down her cheeks. Ulrich smiled sadly at her and brought her into his arms. **

"**Why does bad stuff always happen to us Ulrich?" **

"**Yumes, this isn't bad. They're moving on with their life, they're gonna meet new people, become wealthier and Seattle is a great place. Be happy for them Yumes" **

"**I am, its just that I'm going to miss them" **

"**We all are, but we'll stay in touch, and you know what? Free holidays over there now!"**

**Yumi slightly laughed. "I suppose, it's just that the gang will be split up once they've left"**

"**We'll all be moving on soon, Yumes. Like life does"**

"**Doesn't mean I can't hate it" Yumi sighed**

**Ulrich sadly smiled at her, kissed the top of head and left her to think as he went to see how Krystal was doing with her tantrum.**

**Sam entered her bedroom and found Odd dozing on the bed. She smiled.**

**Since he had been back from, he had been doing everything. He's refused to let her do anything. He'd cooked, cleaned, washed, ironed, seen to the children, in fact the only things she had done this past week was fight with Sissy and seen to herself! She quite enjoyed it, but the initial week was over and she was going to take full advantage of him sleeping and full advantage of Ulrich and Yumi staying in tonight!**

"**I'm home!" Aelita announced as she shut the door and began taking her coat off.**

"**I'm in here" Jeremie called from his home office.**

"**Hey" Aelita said as she came in and gave him a kiss.**

"**How'd everyone take it?" Jeremie asked without looking up from the computer screen.**

"**Sam, shocked but happy. Odd wasn't there, so Sam is telling him. Yumi, upset, excused herself from the room and Ulrich, too tired to really take much in"**

"**Oh right. Tired?" Jeremie asked.**

"**Yeah, looked proper ill actually with it"**

"**I'll phone Yumi up later about it, I don't want what happened last time to happen again"**

"**What do you mean?" Aelita asked truly puzzled.**

"**Remember what happened when they'd just lost the baby and he wasn't sleeping or eating?" **

"**Oh yeah, forgot about that. Anyway, I'm going to put dinner on. I put some boxes in the garage babe"**

**Odd awoke with a start and immediately looked at the time.**

"**Shit!" **

**He rushed downstairs and was met by the smell of delicious food.**

"**Sam, sit down, I'll finish it"**

"**No, Odd. You've been doing everything since you got back, its my turn"**

**About to argue back, Odd spotted the candle lit room and her attired. He grinned.**

"**Where are the kids?" He laughed**

"**They're at Yumi's!" Sam said with a hint of mischief.**

**Odd walked to her and put his arms around her body. "I love you so much"**

"**I know, now go and take a quick shower and by the time you get out, this should be done" **

"**Okay beautiful" And he quickly kissed her cheek before leaving the room.**

**Four hours later, Odd and Sam were just staring at each other in bed. They had had a very enjoyable night by any means! **

"**I've loved tonight" Odd whispered. **

"**I bet you have" Sam laughed.**

"**Not just because of the sex, because it's been quality time between us. And it's been really fun"**

"**I know" Sam sighed in content.**

"**I can't seem to get hold of Yumi, its constantly engaged" Jeremie hummed as he put the phone down once more. **

"**Maybe you know she's on the phone" Aelita laughed.**

"**Aren't you the funny one?" Jeremie said**

"**You know Jeremie, the children are in bed and last time I checked both Zachary and Ansel were fast asleep"**

"**That's very interesting news Aelita, what made you tell me this? Please do tell!" Jeremie said amused.**

**Aelita giggled and made her way onto Jeremie's lap...**

"**Ulrich! Ulrich! Ulrich!" Yumi shouted frantically staring at his crumpled body at the base of the stairs. **

**She knelt down to him, and was able to feel his heart beating weakly.**

"**Ulrich, please wake up!" Yumi cried. **

"**Mommy, what's Daddy doing?" Krystal asked coming out of her room tiredly. **

"**Krystal, come here. I want you to phone Uncle Odd and Auntie Sam, and tell them to come right over and that it is an emergency" Yumi said quickly, pulling her mobile out of her pocket for Krystal to use.**

**Whilst this was happening she rushed to the phone which was dangling off the hook as she was about to call her Mother.**

**She dialled 112.**

"**Please help, my husband has fallen down our stairs. I'm scared to move him in case I do more damage. Yes, he's definitely still alive! Just about! 36 Rue Stuart Mill. Yes, thank you. Please hurry."**

**She put the phone down and heard the door knock. **

**She rushed to the door and found Odd and Sam and looking panicked.**

"**Krystal said it was urgent, are my children okay?" Sam asked rushing in.**

**Sam stopped in her tracks as she saw Ulrich at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. Odd also came into view of him and was too shocked for words, the blood scared Odd. He had only seen Ulrich once before bleeding like this and it was during their final year at Kadic when Xana had launched a massive attack, but Ulrich was concious with it.  
**

"**Yumi, have you called an ambulance?"**

"**Yes, I have Sam. Please take the children and leave, I can't have them at the hospital with me" Yumi cried kneeling once more beside her husband.**

**Sam nodded and carefully dodged Ulrich to fetch the children from their slumber.**

**Odd knelt beside a crying Yumi.**

"**He'll be okay Yumes, he's a fighter"**

"**He's been so tired lately Odd, like last time and he collapsed, like this. But he had to be at the top of the god damn stairs didn't he? And it's my entire pissing fault for calling him down just because the stupid microwave wouldn't work and I was too fucking lazy to bother with the pans" Yumi cried.**

**Although Odd could only understand a few things she had said, he put his arms around her and hugged her. She pushed him away as she heard sirens outside her house.**

"**Please! Help him, he's got to live, please" Yumi begged them as they entered the house and was seeing to Ulrich.**

"**Please madam, we understand your distress, but you could please stand away as we help your husband"**

**Odd pulled Yumi to stand beside him and out of the way of the paramedics. **

"**Let them help him Yumes" Odd whispered soothingly in her ear watching Sam struggle past the paramedics with Serenity and Kaiser in her arms and Twinkle tiredly walking behind her. **

**As they watched the paramedics carry Ulrich into the ambulance on the stretcher, Yumi again broke down and cried.**

"**Yumes, do you want me to come with you?" Odd asked quietly.**

"**No, its okay Odd, look after our kids for me though" She sobbed and she climbed into the ambulance.**

**Odd and Sam watched helplessly as the ambulance drove away at such speed, sirens flashing.**

"**I hope he'll be okay..."Sam said, more to herself than anyone. She looked up to her husband and saw him silently crying.**

**Yumi watched on as they rushed Ulrich into the emergency room. She stood afar as she saw them resuscitating him. Tears and tears fell upon her already wet cheeks. **

**Three hours later and Yumi was sitting on the window ledge looking up into the starlit sky still crying. They had taken Ulrich into surgery, two hours ago after they had stabilized him. And he still hadn't come out of the theatre. She hated not knowing. She hated that nothing could ever go completely right.**

**She heard a roar of feet running up in the corridor. She was stunned to see a crowd of doctors and nurses rushing into the theatre where Ulrich was. She watched them close the doors after them. She collapsed on the floor in tears, feeling lonely, helpless and desperate. **

'_**Please God, let him be okay'**_

Hey! Well finally chapter ten is complete! Only thirteen chapters left!! And yet so much more to happen!

Please read and review guys and girls! It does make me update faster!_**  
**_


	11. Lasting Damage

**As the nurses wheel Ulrich's bed into his side room, Yumi stirs from her nightmare filled dreams and rushes up to see her unconscious husband. She felt so happy then that he had survived and that he was here with her steadily breathing. **

"**Did the operation go okay?" Yumi asked one of the nurses who were busy taking Ulrich's blood pressure.**  
"**I would not know madam, I was not in theatre with him, and have only been requested to look after him" She said politely giving Yumi a supportive smile. "But he's stable and that's all we need to worry about for the moment" **

**A couple of hours later, Jeremie and Aelita cautiously entered the side room which Ulrich was in. Aelita gasped as she saw the bruised man lying unconscious on the hospital bed. Even Jeremie was taken aback. His once lively friend who he had seen only the weekend before, was deathly white and looked so fragile and weak.**

"**Jeremie, he looks..." Aelita begun**  
"**Terrible" Jeremie finished for her.**

**Aelita nodded walking towards his bedside. She put her hand upon his gently. **

"**He feels so cold Jer" **

**Jeremie gave her a saddened look and followed her to his bedside. **

"**Oh, Ulrich, get better will you?" Aelita said in frustration.**  
"**Ulrich, I knew you didn't want us to go but you this is not how to go about!" Jeremie said attempting to get a reaction from the weakened man without any luck.**

**Yumi walked through the door and found her two friends looking down on Ulrich in sympathy and talking to him. She smiled slightly. Glad to have someone there with her for a little while. **

"**Jeremie has a point Ulrich, you didn't have to be so dramatic to show how much you wanted us to stay" Aelita said trying keeping her spirits up. **

**Yumi smiled once more and quietly walked over to Ulrich, startling the couple who had not realised she was there. **

"**How are you?" Aelita asked hugging Yumi.**  
"**Oh you know, coping" She replied hugging Jeremie. **

**Aelita nodded and watched her friend look upon Ulrich with fear lurking in her eyes. **

"**So what you two been up to?" Yumi asked distracting herself for a moment from Ulrich.**  
"**Arranging a trip to Seattle for a couple of days to sign contracts, see our new house, you know" Jeremie replied keeping his eyes on Ulrich.**  
"**Oh. When you guys planning to leave for that then?" Yumi questioned**  
"**Next week probably" Aelita said smiling slightly at Yumi.**

**Yumi nodded and returned the small smile.**

"**We could hold it off though, until Ulrich was well. It wouldn't be a problem Yumi" Aelita said rubbing Yumi's arm in sympathy.**  
"**No, don't do that. I'll be fine. I have my children and Odd and Sam. You guys have to get sorted! Besides, before you even think of doing that anyway, I'd be angry and hurt if you went against what I said" Yumi said looking towards Ulrich again.**

**Jeremie smiled at Yumi and thanked her. Silence rang through the room as they watched Ulrich.  
Both Jeremie and Aelita looked over suddenly as Yumi, once again, broke down in tears. Aelita rushed to her side and hugged her. She whispered words of comforts soothingly but nothing she said or any of Jeremie's logical talks to her quietened her sobs. **

**Eventually she calmed down and apologised to which Jeremie and Aelita brushed aside. An hour later, they had to leave to book their flight tickets. **

**It wasn't long after Jeremie and Aelita left that Yumi was joined by Odd and Sam and her children. Krystal had come leaping in the room and into her Mother's arms. It was the first time that Yumi had fully smiled since yesterday morning.**

"**Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Krystal asked spotting her dad on the bed.**  
"**Yes, honey, he is" She said looking away from her daughter.**  
"**Do you want me to take Krystal to the cafeteria?" Sam asked her.**

**Yumi bent down to Krystal hugged her and told her to go with Sam for a while. **

"**Thanks Sam" **

**Odd gently passed Kaiser to Yumi as he was asleep.**  
"**Did you have much trouble with him?" Yumi asked looking down into her son's smooth face.**  
"**No, more trouble from Serenity then Kaiser" Odd said quietly looking at Ulrich.**  
"**Thanks for looking after them; I don't know what I would have done without you and Sam"**  
"**Its no trouble Yumes, what are friends are for?" Odd assured her. **

**As Yumi was walking around the room with the awaken Kaiser, Odd moved forward to Ulrich. He, too, was shocked to see how pale and weak he was. **

"**What is wrong with him Yumes?" Odd asked**  
"**I don't know; the doctors haven't showed up yet. They're rather relaxed here" She replied sounding irritated.**

**Krystal came running into the room again. Sam soon after who was panting.**

"**Krystal, you shouldn't run away from Sam" Yumi said sounding rather annoyed.**  
"**Sorry, Mommy, it's just that I don't want Daddy to go away like Granddad did" Krystal said jumping up to look at her Father. **

**Yumi gasped. She never did realise how much Krystal knew. How smart Krystal really was. Yumi passed Kaiser to Sam and bent down to Krystal again.**

"**Krystal, I'm sorry" Yumi said sounding pathetic as she started to cry yet again.**  
"**Mommy, you never did anything. It's not your fault. Daddy had an accident" Krystal said wiping her Mother's tears away. **

**Soon after, Odd and Sam took Krystal and Kaiser back home with them as Yumi faced another night in the hospital with her husband. She refused to leave her husband's side. She knew that he wouldn't leave her and she was determined to be there when he woke up. **

**An hour later, Ulrich began to stir and his eyes gradually opened. This action however went unnoticed as Yumi had her head buried in her arms, which were leaning on his bed, silently crying. Ulrich recognised Yumi and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. **

**Yumi looked up immediately.**  
"**Ulrich, you're awake" Yumi cried with a watery smile.  
He smiled though it looked pained.**  
"**I'm sorry" Yumi said stroking his face.**  
"**What are you on about?" Ulrich asked croakily.**  
"**I called you downstairs, none of this would have happened if I hadn't of called you" Yumi explained.**  
"**Oh be quiet Yumes" Ulrich said putting his hand on her waist. "I'm so tired"  
Yumi frowned. She bent down and gently kissed him.**  
"**I've got to get the doctor, I was told to notify them if you woke up" **

**By the time Yumi returned with the doctors Ulrich had returned to sleep. She watched the doctors examine him. **

"**Well?" Yumi asked.**  
"**I'm sorry to tell you this Mrs Stern, but I think that your husband may not make a full recovery" The doctor told her looking solemn.**  
"**What...what do you mean?" Yumi said, tears welling up.**  
"**He may be left paralysed Mrs Stern" The doctor patted the stunned woman on her shoulder and left the room. **

**Yumi staggered to the bedside and looked at her husband. She felt her knees collapse and herself fall to the floor. Tears began soaking her shirt again. The same empty, lonely and helpless feeling returned to the sad woman.**

Righto folks. Review. Please. I'll update quicker that way.


	12. Recovery

**Yumi watched with tears in her eyes as Ulrich, with help, attempted to walk a couple of steps. He fell yet again. He swore in frustration and pushed away the several hands of help that was trying to aid him up. Yumi silently cried as she watched her husband struggle up the bar only to fall again. He punched the floor in fits of temper. **

**Over the past month, Ulrich had slowly improved and the fear that he would be paralysed had thankfully passed. But his progress was too slow for himself. He was growing angry and impatient. He felt useless to his wife and children; on countless occasions he had snapped at Yumi and immediately regretted his severe actions.**

**Ulrich didn't feel himself anymore. He was a fighter, always on his feet, a determined body builder. Not being able to walk without the aid of three people either side of him and blocks on his feet was driving him into a state of depression. And he felt like such a failure to his wife, Yumi. He looked over at her in the corner, as the nurses helped him back on his feet, she was crying silently. **

**It killed him that he knew he was doing it to her; causing her to cry. He had seen Krystal twice since he had awoken and started to try and walk again. She had been happy to see her Father awake and looking normal rather than the pale weak version she had seen previously. He had enjoyed her company also, but thoughts ran through his head after she had left with Odd and Sam. **

**What if he never recovered? What if he was stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life? He was pretty sure that Yumi wouldn't leave him. So he would remain in the family. But what would be better for the family? How could Kaiser feel? He would never be able to play Soccer with him. Would Krystal be heartbroken when he couldn't walk her up the aisle on the most important day of her life?**

"**I think that's enough for now, Ulrich, we'll carry on tomorrow, without the blocks I think," The doctor smiled gently at him as he watched his colleagues helping his patient back into his bed.**

"**I know you're frustrated Ulrich, but many patients wouldn't have managed to do what you're doing so soon. Please be patient!" The doctor then left the room leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.**

"**You should go home Yumi," Ulrich muttered taking a sip of water. **

"**You know I don't leave till late tonight, besides Sam is looking after the kids"**

**Ulrich didn't reply. They sat in silence for the rest of the evening until it was time for Yumi to leave.**

"**Please don't be hard on yourself, everything will be alright, it always is" Yumi said kissing him goodbye. **

**Ulrich didn't reply. **

**Ulrich looked around the hospital room. It was dark, the only light source coming from the moon through his open window. His eyes fell upon his walking apparatus. His eyes were set and determined. He moved into a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Using his arms he lifted himself into a standing position and walked two steps before he fell. Undeterred he picked himself up and; using support from things around the room, he walked around the room. He plonked himself on the bed. Exhausted but pleased, he tried again. **

**That night, Ulrich learned to walk again. He needed aids after a short while but he could manage a maximum of seven steps without using any aids. Every time he knew the nurse was due in he would push himself into bed and pretend to be asleep. This was something he had to do by himself and for his family.**

**The next morning when Yumi arrived, she found her husband fast asleep looking exhausted. She sat herself down on her usual chair and began reading the newspaper she had brought for Ulrich. **

**Ulrich only awoke when the doctors arouse him for his session with the walking apparatus. Yumi was shocked when Ulrich merely smiled and nodded. **

**As soon as Ulrich put himself into a sitting position, his helpers rushed forward. **

"**No, let me do it for once" They retreated. **

**Yumi watched with joyous tears in her eyes as she watched Ulrich walk around the room, without the help from the medical team. Sure, he used objects around the room but he'd don't it by himself. **

**The doctor was pleasantly surprised too. "Ulrich, when did this happen?"**

"**Last night, I had to do something for myself, so I practised all night. Had a few falls but I did it, and to me that's all that matters"**

**Yumi managed to restrain herself until the medical team left, but as soon as they had left the room, she jumped onto the bed with Ulrich and hugged him tightly. **

"**I'm so proud of you!" Yumi squealed. **

**He smiled. **

"**I had to do it Yumes. I couldn't let someone else walk Krystal up the aisle or teach Kaiser how to play soccer, I couldn't let you cart me around in a wheelchair" **

**Yumi smiled. "I wouldn't have minded Ulrich, I love you" **

"**I know, that's precisely why I did this"**

**Everyone was amazed to learn that Ulrich had learned to walk for himself. **

**It only took Ulrich another month and two weeks to be able to go back home. **

**Though he had to be careful, he was pretty much allowed to do what he wanted apart from strenuous activities. Though they all knew he probably would. **

**Ulrich felt bored at home, with only one task to do which was looking after Kaiser and sometimes Serenity when Odd and Sam couldn't find a suitable babysitter. **

**It was unsurprising to everyone that Ulrich got himself to work within three weeks of being back at home. **

**It was a rather sad evening, when the gang all gathered together for one last time in what could be said for a very long time. Jeremie, Aelita, Ansel and Zachery were leaving in the morning. They had all gathered at the Sterns whose lounge was the biggest. **

**The girls were in tears already as they poured into old photo albums, and the guys were simply drinking sombrely watching their wives crying. **

**Krystal, Twinkle, Ansel and Zachary could be heard playing upstairs with Kaiser and Serenity sleeping in their cots in the next room. The children seemed certain they would see each other again and refused to be sad, and even if they didn't get to see each that often, there was always instant messenger. Their parents had been amused. **

**They all looked up from either their position at the table or on the floor at the clocked that had just chimed midnight. **

"**Goodness, we've got to go; the children need to have at least some sleep!" Aelita said jumping up. **

**Jeremie nodded and raced upstairs to get Ansel and Zachary. **

**Sam and Yumi watched as their children said goodbye to their friends. They watched as they turned their attention to their "Uncle Jeremie" and "Aunt Aelita". **

**The girls did as they were told and went upstairs to bed. Since it was late, Odd and Sam were going to stay over in the spare room with Serenity in with them and Twinkle in Krystal's room. **

"**I'm going to miss you guys so much! Send me those pictures when you get them developed Ulrich" Aelita insisted hugging him tightly which he returned one armed due to using a crutch in one arm. **

**After Jeremie had said his goodbye to him, Ulrich stood back from the events and simply watched. **

**He observed his wife say her goodbyes to their friends, crying all the while, and Sam sharing a goodbye kiss with Jeremie. He viewed the scene while Odd and Aelita hugged tightly and Jeremie and Yumi did the same. Finally Sam and Aelita exchanged their goodbyes.**

**Yumi joined Ulrich on their porch and Sam and Odd joined them as there attention was drawn on their friends getting into their car and driving away from them for a very long time. **

**They all quietly walked into the living room and sat down staring at the television which was currently on standby. **

"**And then there were four. . . " Odd said his eyes resting on the picture of Ulrich and Yumi's wedding picture where the six of them stood, smiling brightly.**

Hey I'm back! That blasted writer's block with this story is gone, for now. I'm going to try and write another chapter now, and get it posted tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up, I have college work to be doing tomorrow too. I'll at least get some of it written! Please review, I hope to see all my old reviewers back


End file.
